


Interview with the Vampire

by canoeisaliar



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: 吸血鬼AU巍澜couple





	Interview with the Vampire

沈巍觉得自己应该躲得更远一点。

已经入夜，窗外漆黑一片，他仰面躺在床上，莹白月光透过窗缝撒进室内。沈巍想闭上眼可无济于事，他不需要睡眠，更不会感到疲惫，这么多年只有无尽的空虚支撑着他，好让他不至于无欲无求地大开杀戒，曾经他以为自己会一直这样走下去，直到赵云澜突然出现在他面前。

没有比这更糟糕的惩罚，沈巍皱着眉毛，赵云澜，他在心口品味着这个名字，思绪漫无边际地飘摇，脑海中的画面从名字到他的指尖，他的手腕，他抬起的脖颈，一直到赵云澜望着沈巍的脸。沈巍咬牙，那三个字仿佛突然躁动起来，钻出了他不再跳动的心脏，试图钻出他的皮肤，炽热的痛楚从他的胸膛传来，那感觉就像火。

饥渴的感觉撕扯着他的胸口，沈巍以为自己早就不再有这种对鲜血的欲望了，他克制了自己上千年，他可以继续克制下去，可这一刻他能清晰地感到尖锐的犬齿正蠢蠢欲动，盘旋在他身体深处的欲望被赵云澜在天台擦伤的点点血迹彻底唤醒。

想要，想要，想要把牙齿埋进他的身体，想要品尝他的鲜血。

这种念头一旦出现就仿佛疯狂的海草，将沈巍越缠越紧，他的脑海里开始出现幻觉，幻想着在天台他没有转身离开，而是握着他的胳膊，把他拉到自己身前，赵云澜或许会挣扎，或许会疑惑而警惕地看着他，但他逃不掉，沈巍可以直接把他按在天台边，撕咬他的喉咙满足自己的欲望。沈巍皱着眉毛咳嗽了一声，他的喉咙太过干涩，仿佛有人往他嘴里塞了一把沙子，难以忍受，他微微侧过身，试图撕咬些什么来缓解这种无尽的饥饿。

就在这时，他放在床边的手机突然叫嚣起来，沈巍稍微楞了一下才意识到那是赵云澜，只有他知道他的手机。这个念头一旦闪过就让他无法忍受，他摸到手机，盯着上面不断闪烁的三个字，喉结不断上下动着，黑色的眼眸深处却仿佛藏着一抹熊熊烈火。

“接电话啊。”赵云澜一手打着方向盘，皱眉自语着，他刚刚从龙城大学本来为沈巍准备的公寓里离开，那里已经人去楼空。

赵云澜早在看到沈巍第一眼就怀疑起这个人的身份，沈巍看上去太过于完美了，他近乎完美地扮演着大学教师的角色，看上去对近来的凶杀案都一无所知，除了第一眼见到赵云澜有些奇怪外，几乎从没表现出任何不得体的地方。可就是这份完美叫赵云澜没来由地怀疑起他，特别是沈巍在天台看到他擦伤的胳膊后流露出的神色。

那感觉就像他比受伤的赵云澜还要痛，赵云澜揉着伤口抬起头，正好对上沈巍的双眼，他的眼里分明带着火光，他盯着他，目光灼热地似乎要盯进他的灵魂深处，那眼神里充斥着欲望和挣扎。一瞬间他的第六感告诉他沈巍有些危险，他要么是想睡他要么就是对他一见钟情并且想睡他。

赵云澜没躲开视线，他吸了几口气，“沈教授，多亏你来了。”沈巍扶着墙壁站直身体，“你受伤了……”他念着，这次他躲开了赵云澜的目光，垂着眼，“我送你去医务室。”片刻后，再次投来的目光里已经不带有任何痛楚和欲望，有的只是一汪平静的湖水。

“好，谢了啊。”赵云澜点点头，他的心思百转千回，在沈巍垂眸的睫毛上稍作片刻，感叹自己对美貌果然毫无抵抗力。沈巍从另一边扶起倒在地上的女孩，赵云澜站在他的旁边搭了把手，“沈老师，刚才要不是你来我可就危险了。”

“……我也是碰巧路过。”沈巍轻轻地说，不知道是不是赵云澜的错觉，他的声音有些颤抖。

***

“该死的……”赵云澜挂断电话，天空中慢慢下起了小雨，赵云澜被一股无法言状的焦虑包裹着，他早知道沈巍不简单，可万万没想到他或许根本不是人类。

他开着车向着城东区的一所住宅区驶去，沈巍曾在和他交谈中无意中谈到这里的一栋别墅，赵云澜记忆力又是远超正常人的好，这会儿他顾不上再思索，雨夜中黑色的吉普车转了个弯，冲进无人的雨幕中。

赵云澜的神经紧绷着，雨点啪嗒啪嗒地砸在挡风玻璃上，一边看手机的定位导航，一边试图再次联系上沈巍，这次手机只响了一声就被挂断了，赵云澜楞了一下，火气浮上他的脸，透过挡风玻璃看上去生机勃勃。

等他的吉普终于开到目的地时，赵云澜才发现这个地方哪能成为住宅区，简直和深山老林有一拼，一条蜿蜒泥泞的小路顺着树丛进去，路边零零散散地花被雨水冲刷的东倒西歪，好不狼狈。雨已经大了起来，赵云澜没带雨衣，拉开车门走出去差点就被大雨给劝了回去，他从车里摸出自己的枪，插到腰间，关上车门顺着小路走了上去。

这条路蜿蜒曲折，却并不漫长，只走了片刻，赵云澜就看到了一栋老式别墅，别墅边满是玫瑰花，但看上去无人打理，别墅也老旧的厉害，在雨夜和月光下看上去竟有一丝恐怖片的意味。可赵云澜可不是个怕鬼神的主，他只稍微狐疑了一下这么凌乱不符合沈巍那精致而一丝不苟的生活。

站在门口赵云澜甩干身上的水迹，按响了门铃。

***

有人在敲门。

沈巍从半梦半醒中醒了过来，或者准确来说，他体内的欲望仿佛一只野兽在感受到赵云澜的存在后嘶吼起来。他应该躲得更远一些，沈巍的第一个念头划过脑海，他感到懊恼，但更深层的，他感到一股满足，就仿佛他故意让赵云澜找到他，沈巍让自己起身，他的犬齿、他的血液、他的灵魂全都在颤栗着。

“不……”

“开门！”一声低吼从门口传来，“沈巍！你开门！”他听到赵云澜的声音，同时，也听到了更多的声音，例如窗外的雨声，急促而剧烈，林间昆虫的窸窣声，赵云澜愤怒的声音，还有他脖颈柔软皮肤下血液翻滚的声音，沈巍急促地喘了一口气

 

“沈巍，你再不开门我就踹了！”赵云澜再次喊着，沈巍的眼睛有些发红，他为什么要把自己像一份大餐一样送上来，赵云澜应该躲着他，应该不再见他，应该在知道他是个吸血鬼后就离开他，沈巍越这样想，就越发觉得痛苦，他的心上人，他的灵魂，像一盘秀色可餐的甜点站在他的门外，他根本不知道他有多危险，根本不知道他有多可怕。

但这么想着，他却动了起来，他顺着楼梯下了楼，走到门前的时候，赵云澜还站在门外，“沈巍，你开开门，外面在下雨……”他的声音里带着点抱怨和撒娇的意味，沈巍摇了摇头，试图让自己清醒一些，他的手指放在门栓上，赵云澜似乎感觉到了，他安静了下来。

不应该让他来到这里，沈巍突然又退缩了，他应该走得远远的，从赵云澜的生命里消失。他会忍不住的，他知道自己能抵御普通鲜血的诱惑，可这是赵云澜，仅仅只是幻想舔舐撕咬他的耳垂就足以让他失控。

“沈巍，小巍！”赵云澜喊着他的名字，沈巍浑身猛地抖了一下，“开门啊！”他着急了，再次猛烈地敲了几下门，沈巍最终打开了门。

赵云澜的脸出现在他面前，他头发上、身上全是水珠，脸上带着惊讶的神色，“沈巍！你怎么了？”沈巍盯着他，唇齿动了几下却没有发出声音，赵云澜伸手推着他僵硬的肩膀，将他推进屋里，他的身上带着点泥土和玫瑰的芳香，让人食指大动。

他们静静地对视了片刻，赵云澜转身把门关上，接着他做出一个脱掉外套的动作，沈巍几乎是立刻就旋风般出现他面前掐住了他的手腕，“你不应该来这里。”他说着，而赵云澜只顾着盯着他惨白的脸看，“我看你都快要饿死了。”他动了动手腕，试图挣脱开，“沈巍……我想和你谈谈。”

“你……”

“我知道你的身份了。”赵云澜说，他这话说的轻飘飘，就好像一句我吃饭了，虽然沈巍早就猜到了，可这句话仍让让他不知道该拿什么表情来面对，就仿佛他是个肮脏嗜血的蝙蝠，被阳光下的赵云澜看了个正着。

沈巍松开了握着他的手，他向后坐在了沙发上，双手交握着压在自己的胸前，仿佛在克制着什么，赵云澜慢慢朝他走过去，“你变成这样……多久了？”他试着问，目光追逐着沈巍躲闪的眼眸，他的眼睛上仿佛蒙着一层水雾。

沈巍咀嚼着这个问题，舌尖弹动，“够久了，赵云澜，你不应该来找我，我……不愿伤害你。”他强迫自己冷静地说，赵云澜好像笑了，“你不愿伤害我？沈巍，我可不想看到你活活饿死在这里。”

“我不会饿死，”沈巍盯着他说，“我只需要你离开。”他这话说的绝情，赵云澜愣了好一会，“你打算我就这么放着你不管？”他终于脱掉了外套，露出里面的衬衫，动了动脖子，坐在沈巍的对面，“沈巍，我们一起经历了大半年的风风雨雨，你这就想让我离开？”

“我……我不想，我不能伤害你……”他重复着，声音里竟然带了一丝委屈，再抬起眼时，眼底漫无边际的悲恸让赵云澜心头一震，“好啊，我这就离开。”赵云澜说，“我明天就去找女朋友，或者男朋友，和别人在一起，沈巍，你想这样吗？”他这是在挑衅，目光盯着沈巍，料定了他的反应。

沈巍胸口起伏不定，他的精神被赵云澜这句话勾的紧绷起来，他怎么能看到赵云澜和别人在一起？只是想想那幅画面就几乎让他灵魂里的黑暗面铺天盖地地袭来，恨不得撕碎所有觊觎他的人。

如果这一世他没遇到赵云澜，他会依旧躲在黑暗里，知道他幸福安康就可以，可这一世赵云澜来到了他的面前，就仿佛黑暗里照进了一束光，沈巍不愿意放开，哪怕把那点光源藏进笼子里，他也不放弃。

赵云澜伸出手，指尖轻轻触碰着他的颧骨，“我只想说，我能帮你，你不就需要点鲜血吗。”他说的轻松，沈巍本想给他一个愤怒的眼神，可赵云澜的手指顺着他的颧骨滑到了他的唇边，他的人也贴了上来，炙热的呼吸近在咫尺。

沈巍想咬他，想把他整个按进自己的怀里，想吮吸他水润的唇，最后把獠牙刺进他鼓动的血管上 ，让他一分一秒都不能离开。

但他还是掰开了赵云澜的手指，近乎绝望地克制着自己的本能。赵云澜的眼睛闪动着光，“沈巍，你到底在怕什么？”

“我不能……”

“哪来那么多不能？”赵云澜似乎生气了，他的手指再次爬上沈巍的脸颊，“是你不能喜欢我还是我不能和你在一起，沈大教授，亏你还是个做学问的，怎么这么不懂变通，人体定期换换血又不是什么坏事。”沈巍说不出话，他知道他不应该这么做，但他就是忍不住伸手握着了赵云澜的，这回没有掰开他，而是把他的手完全握在掌心里。

“还是说你会直接吸干我？”赵云澜打趣，沈巍却受不了，他低下头，额头抵着他，“我不知道。”他说，“我怕我会伤害你，赵云澜，我不是好人，在你面前，我什么都控制不了。”

“连不能伤害我都控制不了？”赵云澜似乎笑了，“要不我找个量杯吧，我放点血出来……”沈巍挨着他的脖颈，感受着那柔软带着热气的皮肤，还有他的呼吸暖烘烘地洒在他冰冷的脸上。赵云澜慢慢伸手抱着他的肩膀，“沈巍……”他轻轻叫着，侧过头试图给他一个吻，沈巍却突然挣扎起来，伸手按着他的胸口，“这不对。”他说，喘着粗气。

赵云澜都快被他弄崩溃了，瞪着眼睛，沈巍盯着他，双眼带着烧得火红的光，赵云澜心底突然咯噔了一下。沈巍的表情冷峻起来，这让他一时间拿不定注意，沈巍的手还搭在他的腰间，他的力气极大，赵云澜几乎动也不能动。 

沈巍低下头去，这个角度赵云澜几乎只能看到他颤抖的睫毛，也许他应该先坐到一边去更好，赵云澜想，试着后退暂时拉开距离。可这个动作却不知哪里刺激到了沈巍，后者突然抬起头仿佛捕猎的野兽一样盯着他，按着他的腰，一阵天旋地转，赵云澜被按倒在沙发上，沈巍的嘴唇压了下来。赵云澜只楞了一下就张开嘴唇，沈巍近乎疯狂地吮吸啃食着他的唇舌，起初，他的舌头还试图钻进对方的口腔里挑逗一番，但沈巍的动作太过于猛烈，几乎谈不上一点温情可言，带着刺痛的吻席卷了赵云澜的全身。

血腥味慢慢自二人的唇间蔓延，缺氧的感觉让赵云澜忍不住拧着眉毛挣扎，但沈巍却搜刮的更狠了，一点点血腥味更刺激了他的欲望，甜美至极的香气像一张大网让他陷入其中，终于，等赵云澜找到节奏后，他一呼一吸间全是笑意，“宝贝，你别这么着急啊。”

沈巍发狠地盯着他，下身猛地一撞，赵云澜迅速失了声，火辣辣的感觉顺着脸皮蔓延而上。  
雨似乎下的更大了，而室内的温度却变得更加滚烫难以忍耐。

赵云澜的身躯紧绷着，他能感到沈巍火热的硬物正顶在他的身上蠢蠢欲动，而这种热情几乎迅速点燃了他的全身，让他忍不住凑得更紧，近乎劝诱地让沈巍靠近他的脖颈。

沈巍一只手扣在他的腰上，另一只手按着他的胸膛，赵云澜的双腿用一个恰到好处的方式勾着身上人，这动作让他们看上去密不可分。沈巍的睫毛擦过他的脸颊，赵云澜的心脏在胸膛里震动着，他的目光顺着沈巍墨色的眼眸看过去，沿着高挺的鼻梁，一直落在失了颜色的嘴唇上。

沈巍无法控制自己不去变得更硬，更难以忍耐，赵云澜的目光在他的嘴唇上游移，似乎没有比这更甜美的邀请。

他不应该这样做，他根本不知道危险两个字怎么写。

赵云澜的手指触摸着他唇角的弧线时，沈巍浑身紧绷，他的犬齿几乎因为刺骨的欲望而疼痛起来，而赵云澜浑然不觉，他就像想看一只猫咪的牙齿一般想要触摸到沈巍的獠牙，赵云澜的另一只手顺着他的脊背划过那些柔韧的肌肉，滑到他的肩胛骨中间安抚着，他的目光里竟然也带着一些狡黠的笑意和情欲。

世上绝没有没有比这更催情的东西了，沈巍喘着气，低下头虔诚地靠近赵云澜的嘴唇，他没有直接吻上去，而是轻轻地蹭着赵云澜唇瓣的弧线，只是闻着他的味道就足以让他浑身颤栗，感到满足。赵云澜的胯部微微弹动着，他也闭上了眼，脸上浮现了些红晕，一只手来到双腿间试图打开皮带扣，他的欲望带着火热的气息，几乎点燃了沈巍空荡荡的胸膛。

沈巍的手动了一下，来到他的腰间，协助他打开皮带扣，抽出皮带的时候赵云澜发出笑声，他的腰在沙发上弹动了一下，沈巍顺势吻上了他的嘴唇，这次这个吻带着更多的耐心和深情，除了他的手已经无法控制地一层层快速剥开赵云澜的衣服。但从他拧着眉毛的表情来看，倒像是赵云澜强迫他做了什么一样。

“你……可真是一朵白莲花……”赵云澜又忍不住弯起嘴角调笑，沈巍狠狠吮咬了一下他的下唇，他的脸有些红，但动作毫不犹豫，似乎一旦他的手指离开赵云澜的皮肤就活不下去似的。下一秒，沈巍终于放开了他的嘴唇，顺着他的下颚柔软的肌肤滑下去，擦着他脸颊的弧线来到了他的颈边，沈巍近乎着迷地感受着嘴唇下血管轻轻跳动的感觉，这是赵云澜，这是他的生命，他的灵魂，他现在就在他的怀里，哪里都去不了。

这个黑暗的念头一旦浮现，几乎让他想要急不可耐地把獠牙刺进赵云澜的体内，他的舌尖轻轻地舔舐了一下，赵云澜微微抬起头，露出更多的脖颈，双腿向上，更紧地圈住了他的腰。这个动作简直像是按下了某个按钮一样，沈巍张开嘴，他的尖牙停留在赵云澜的皮肤上，怀中人的心跳的更快了，蓬勃有力的心跳混杂着窗外的雨声一下一下撞击着沈巍的神经。

他收紧怀里人的腰，咬了下去。

赵云澜抖动了一下，发出一声小小的吃痛声，他的腰抬得更高的，沈巍的双臂环过他的腰几乎把他整个都嵌进了自己的怀里。沈巍闭着眼睛，他的世界缩小到只有眼前的人，赵云澜似乎说了些什么，沈巍很难听清，他只能控制着自己不要咬的更深，柔软润滑的皮肤下甜美的血液几乎比一切都要美好，他曾想象过赵云澜的味道，可从没料到他会如此香甜，如此难以抗拒，沈巍知道自己应该放手，应该放松，可他的双手不自觉地按着赵云澜，把他完全固定在自己身下，不给他一丝退缩和逃脱的机会。

一切都让人头晕目眩。

终于，沈巍松开了他，他的獠牙慢慢地收回，赵云澜再次发出一声沙哑的闷哼，沈巍睁开眼，目光落在那个脖颈间的伤口上，那感觉有些罪恶，就好像他强行把赵云澜拖入了黑暗中，可占有欲被极大满足的快乐又让他无法后退，赵云澜盯着他，刚刚还是红润的脸颊变得有些苍白，但他的脸上带着点笑意，“嘿，我这可是第一次感受到被人当可乐喝的感觉。”他还有工夫调笑道，眼角发红，秀色可餐。

沈巍饥渴地吞咽着，回味着口腔里血液的味道，墨色的眼珠盯着赵云澜许久，突然猛地把他圈在他腰上的双腿抬起来，这一下赵云澜没料到，发出一声短促的惊呼，沈巍顺势拽掉了挂在他腰间的裤子，抬手扔在了一边，动作没有一丝犹豫，当他的手指隔着柔软的内裤按在赵云澜的性器上时，后者浑身都软了，“沈巍，沈巍，你慢一点！”他忍不住喊，沈巍却充耳不闻，他一只手控制着赵云澜的腿弯，另一只手顺着他内裤的边缘危险地摩挲着那里柔软隐秘的肌肤。

赵云澜这一刻才突然意识到沈巍或许要当上面那个，他心里一毛，害怕沈巍这个没经验的会搞得场面很血腥，他刚失去了点血，可不想下面也流血。“沈巍，你慢点！我这腰——”他话还没说完，沈巍就动作了，赵云澜几乎看不到他用了什么东西，什么力气，竟然直直地撕掉了他的内裤，这一下赵云澜目瞪口呆。

“你等等！”

他的语气或许太过于严厉，沈巍停下了动作，抬起头给了他一个疑惑的眼神，赵云澜盯着他飘红的脸庞，一句话都吐不出来了。

赵云澜深吸一口气，伸手直接钻进沈巍的裤子里，灵活地握住他硬挺的性器，与此同时，沈巍直接把头按在了他肩膀，赵云澜的拇指动了动，沈巍浑身抖了抖，赵云澜笑开了，双腿柔韧地贴着沈巍的腰，“舒服吗？”他问，拇指擦过手中性器敏感的头部。

沈巍侧过头再次吻了吻他的耳垂，他的脸红的厉害，手指也回到了赵云澜的腹部，他硬挺的性器因为没有内裤的阻隔，正直直地抵在小腹上。沈巍抚摸着他的性器，温柔中又带着点霸道的占有欲，赵云澜喘着气，心脏狂乱地跳动，他发出一些细碎的呻吟，这让沈巍的动作更加肆无忌惮。他的手顺着赵云澜的腰际钻进上衣里，在他柔韧的腹部划过，直到他胸前柔软凹陷的小点上，轻轻地捏揉起来。

赵云澜放任自己呻吟了一声，沈巍这个人不能欲拒还迎，赵云澜没工夫跟他计较那些羞耻的情态，只是伸手揉进他毛茸茸的黑发里，让缱绻的爱意化作一个个吻和爱抚。沈巍向下再次掰开他的腿弯含住他的性器，刺激的欲望仿佛电流窜过赵云澜的四肢百骸，他的身体失衡地抬起胯部，追逐着湿润和火热的触感，“等等……沈巍……小巍……”过分的快感让他无所适从，沈巍的目光挨着他大腿内侧的肌肤，接着向下，掰开了他的臀瓣。

赵云澜想找个枕头盖在自己脸上，他已经分不清自己究竟是想躲开还是追逐，呻吟声一声接一声地传来。沈巍的太阳穴突突跳动，怀里的人太过美味，几乎让他不知道该从哪里开始品尝。他的嘴唇划过他的臀峰，在那儿轻轻咬了一口，赵云澜嗷叫了一声，脸颊滚烫。

“小巍，我求你了……别折磨我了。”赵云澜抬起手遮住自己的眼睛，沈巍抬起身，他的呼吸洒在赵云澜的脸上，“我要进去了。”他说，声音里竟然带着点害羞，赵云澜忍不住把胳膊放下去，这句话就像一句警告，赵云澜伸手在他的腰间试着把身上巍然不动的人翻下去……无果。

“有润滑剂吗？”赵云澜问，沈巍的手指在他的乳首摩挲，那让他浑身发软，该死他怎么不知道自己乳头这么敏感。沈巍乖乖摇头，“有甘油。”他回答道，赵云澜咋舌，“你可悠着点。”沈巍柔情的目光包裹着他，让赵云澜没来由的心安起来。

沈巍从他身上离开，赵云澜呼出一口气，他抬手摸了摸脖颈间的伤口，那儿不算太痛，但分明是被活生生刺进了两根獠牙，他的食指刚摸到暴露在空气中撕破的肌肤，沈巍已经回到了他的身边。“痛吗？”他看上去简直比赵云澜还要紧张，赵云澜摇头，分开双腿让沈巍挤进莱，接着，一只手指带着甘油就突然挤进了他的身体里，这一下让赵云澜几乎喘不上气。

沈巍慢慢地试着打开赵云澜，带着甘油的手指细心地润滑，试图揉开他紧闭的内里，赵云澜眯着眼睛像只猫一样，自喉咙里发出呼噜声。

沈巍着迷地凝望着他，接着他抽出手指，在赵云澜还没来得及反应过来时就沉身挤了进去，这一下虽然只挤进去一个头部，赵云澜的一口气还是瞬间堵在胸口，化作破碎的喘息。沈巍努力地克制自己，他知道自己不应该直接就挺进他的身体，赵云澜从没被人打开过，他此刻是完全，彻头彻尾属于自己的。

这个念头一方面诱惑着他另一方面又折磨着他。

赵云澜的大腿抖动着，但他没退缩，看上去也没有受伤，沈巍低头吻了一下他汗湿的发，他持续地让自己向更深的地方挤进去，赵云澜没说一个不字，虽然他看上去有些紧张，呼吸急促，等到沈巍的胯骨终于压到他臀瓣间的凹陷处时，赵云澜松了一口气。沈巍痴迷地看着他，接着，他抽出自己的硬挺，赵云澜发出一声呻吟，沈巍低头吻上他的脖颈，再次挤进去，完成了在他爱人身体里的第一次抽动。

这种感觉比一切都要好，几乎和他沉溺于赵云澜的血液中一样好。赵云澜的体内太过温暖和湿润，完完全全地包裹接纳着他，他又深又慢地操着怀里的人，手指捏揉着他的臀瓣，好让他紧致的凹陷能更轻松地接纳挤进其中的性器，虽然知道赵云澜不会跑，可沈巍仍然无法控制自己钳制着他柔韧光滑的腰和胯部，着迷地注视着伴随着他每一次抽动，赵云澜的小腹都会微微抽动一下，这种反应让他浑身发热。

“沈巍……”不知道沈巍撞到了哪里，赵云澜突然挺身呻吟了一声，这个动作极大地鼓励了在他身上侵城掠地的人，沈巍的动作变得越来越快，逐渐让他无法跟上那种狂风骤雨般的节奏，赵云澜整个身体都无法控制地被迫向上弹动，“慢点，小巍，我，小巍……”他每喊一句小巍，沈巍的动作都会变得更无法控制，同时，他腾出一只手抚摸着赵云澜的性器，让他身体的每一次抽动都能摩擦到手里柔嫩器物的头部。

“我爱你。”沈巍在他耳边说着，赵云澜抬起眼，很难去回应，他全部的神志几乎都被不断操着他身体的性器夺去，我也爱你，他在心里想，越来越多的快感堆积在体内，片刻几近决堤，沈巍搂着他的腰，用几乎要把他整个碾碎的力道紧拥着他，终于，他吼了一声，不断冲刺的滚烫性器在赵云澜快要晕过去的时候射了出来。

结束之后，赵云澜稍微失了会神才收回神志，他几乎不记得自己是什么时候射的，那些精液粘在他的小腹，看上起淫糜又色情，。沈巍还在他身上，摩挲着他的头发，温柔地爱抚。这场性事让赵云澜几乎软到了骨头里，他浑身都没了力气，任由沈巍把他抱起来带到楼上的卧室里。

脑袋刚接触到枕头，赵云澜就侧过身找了个舒服的姿势，露出柔软的脖子，他太困了，带着汗液的睫毛黏在一起完全不想睁开，像只餍足的猫一样只想缩回窝里。

沈巍的目光顺着他柔软润滑的脖颈看到那醒目的牙印，停滞着，赵云澜周身带着血腥和精液的味道，他的双腿向上抬起，臀缝间的凹陷处还带着些乳白的液体，这画面看上去色情而又罪恶。

恍恍惚惚间，沈巍的手指摩挲着他的伤口，“对不起。”他轻轻呢喃，“我不想伤害你。”，赵云澜强迫自己睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊的，翻过身搂住坐在床边沈巍的腰，“你没有伤害我。”

“我爱你。”沈巍轻轻表白，指尖仿佛轻柔的羽毛划过他的唇角。

“我也是，”赵云澜睁开眼睛，沈巍正怔怔地注视着他，似乎还没回味过来他在说什么，赵云澜伸手把他拉到怀里，“睡吧。”他倾身吻上沈巍的唇，片刻后，沈巍浑身都软了下来，他趟到赵云澜的面前，舌尖轻轻钻进他的口腔里，就那么安静的吻了一会儿。

end


End file.
